The present invention relates to an improvement of the miniature football game toy disclosed in the Chilean Pat. No. 26.924 and the Argentinian Pat. No. 190750. In the improved toy of this invention, the "players" are selectively activated at will by the operators participating in the game. The "players" are activated through the touching of a respective key or button located on a control panel. The operators do not waste any physical effort moving the players and are thus able to concentrate their mental ability and ingenuity on producing a fast and lively game whose object is to score points by sending the ball into the opponent's goal area.
Nowadays, a football game toy is well-known wherein two or more operators can play a miniature football game, the simulated game field being a table or board whereon a number of rotatory and transversally slidable rods are mounted perpendicular to the major axis of the "field". Each of these rods is provided with a predetermined number of wooden, metal or plastic figures representing the "players" in the game, these figures being fixed to the respective rod.
Each operator actuates the respective "players" by rotating and/or sliding the cooperating rod, the rotation and/or transverse movement of the "players" sending the ball in the general direction of the opposed or remote goal area in order to score one point.
As the players are fixed to the rotatory rods, the figures forming "play lines" (forward, center and defense), the movement of the rods produces the movement of the complete "line", thus reducing the originality and liveliness of the game. There also exist "football game" toys wherein the "players" are not manually actuated by the operators but the activation of the "players" is produced through the energization of some type of electromagnetic device, said device producing the movement of the "players" to strike the ball.
The above mentioned "football games" do not permit a real competition between two operators but are almost random games due to the fact that the operators have no means of influencing the actuation of the "players" because the activation of the electromagnetic device associated to each "player" is determined by the opening or closing of a set of electronic contacts caused by random positioning of the metal ball on a recess located at the foot of the "player".
In a similar known "football games", the ball is guided from one "player" to another by a suitable channel or guiding slot, and the operators have no means of influencing the movement of the ball.